Problem: Omar did 30 fewer push-ups than Ashley in the evening. Ashley did 52 push-ups. How many push-ups did Omar do?
Answer: Ashley did 52 push-ups, and Omar did 30 fewer than that, so find the difference. The difference is $52 - 30$ push-ups. She did $52 - 30 = 22$ push-ups.